1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a three wheeled vehicle, and more particularly to a three wheeled vehicle having two driven rear wheels and a steered front wheel.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Powered vehicles which are uncomplicated and economical have been the subject of considerable efforts of design and manufacturing. One avenue of realizing a feasible light duty, economical vehicle has been to provide three wheels in lieu of the customary four wheel design. Depending upon the purpose, three wheeled vehicles having various steering and driving configurations have been proposed.
The particular combination of a single steered front wheel and two driven rear wheels is seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,356,658, issued on Oct. 26, 1920 to Albert D. Ray; U.S. Pat. No. 5,020,624, issued on Jun. 4, 1991, to Elain M. Nesterick et al.; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,313, issued on Mar. 10, 1992 to Laurence J. Mauws. Ray discloses a tractor wherein a steering shaft is disposed at an angle to a steering fork, the former turning the latter by mutual geared engagement. The front wheel is not sprung.
Novelty of the scooter disclosed in Nesterick et al. '624 resides in its simple construction. The steering shaft is directly connected to the front wheel, which is unsprung. The same characteristics are seen in the utility vehicle shown in Mauws '313, which features a tubular frame to which panels are attached to complete the body.
Other three wheeled vehicles having various steering and driving configurations are known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 1,242,500, issued to Newton K. Wilcox on Oct. 9, 1917, discloses a tractor having two rear wheels and one front wheel. The front wheel is steered, and all three wheels are driven. Two spring towers accommodate vertical displacement of axle travel. U.S. Pat. No. 2,966,951, issued on Jan. 3, 1961 to Ivan R. Lang discloses a golf cart having a steered front wheel and two rear wheels, one of which is driven. Lang attaches the front wheel to a steering fork by means of an intermediate, sprung, pivoting member.
A self-propelled mower is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,263,977, issued to Paul E. Willett on Apr. 28, 1981. A single front wheel is driven and steered. Two rear wheels support weight, but do not contribute to steering or driving.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,589,510, issued to Dierk Duerwald et al. on May 20, 1986, discloses an arrangement for steering all wheels of a three wheeled vehicle. A rod or cable is disposed longitudinally, or front-to-rear, to impose a steering input simultaneously on all wheels. A primary example is related to a vehicle having a single, driven front wheel and two rear wheels. However, the steering system is also adapted for reverse operation of such a vehicle, and which wheels are driven, and whether there are two front and one rear wheel, or the opposite, are not important.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.